Best Friend
by aia masanina
Summary: Cukup begini saja, karena meski demikian, aku tahu dia butuh aku. [KiyoMiku] [kado ultah yang terlambat untuk Mizumori Fumaira]


**_Best Friend_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc._

KiyoMiku

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata

.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk Mizumori Fumaira sebagai kado ulang tahun yang terlambat.

 _Happy Birthday!_

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak dulu aku berpikir bahwa _dia_ tak perlu tahu perasaan ini.

 _Dia_ ambisius, _dia_ hanya memikirkan karir gemilang dan masuk majalah Fobes ke depannya. _Dia_ jenius, _dia_ hanya peduli penelitiannya untuk membantu umat manusia. _Dia_ eksentrik, _dia_ cerewet, dan _dia_ keras kepala. _Dia_ tidak akan mau mendengarkan _penyataanku_.

Aku berbeda. Aku yang lebih dulu meraih karier gemilang berkat nama besar keluarga. Aku tidak jenius dan hanya cerdik membangun relasi. Aku bersahaja, aku hemat bicara, dan aku sering memendam kata.

Kalian tidak akan percaya berapa lama aku bertahan dengannya.

"Miku."

"Ada radiasi elektromagnetik di ruang kerjaku jadi jangan sampai kau mengakses pintu itu."

Huum. Aku sangat sering datang di waktu yang tidak tepat saat Miku sedang bekerja, dan tidak akan pernah tepat karena dia selalu dan selalu bekerja. Ketika dia beranjak dari sana aku hampir tak pernah datang. Sial.

Aku tetap mengetik kode pembuka pintu laboratorium Miku yang ada di bawah tanah rumahnya. Omong-omong, kalian bisa bayangkan rumah Tony Stark sang Iron Man untuk menggambarkan rumah Miku. Yak, persis seperti itu. "Sudah SOP laboratorium untuk menyediakan pakaian pelindung untuk tamu-tamunya," ucapku seraya masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Miku mematikan laser biru yang bersinar terang sekali—kurasa itu sumber radiasi elektromagnetik yang dilebih-lebihkannya. Dia mengangkat kacamata hitamnya ke kepala, memandangku dengan dahi berkerut. "Pagi sekali kau datang."

"Belum tidur berapa hari?" todongku begitu melihat kantong mata hitamnya, dan ini sudah terlalu sering.

"… Tiga hari."

"Kau akan gila kalau kau tidak segera tidur dalam waktu setengah jam." Aku melipat tangan.

Miku mendengus, lalu menyeringai. "Kau lupa apa julukanku? Aku 'kan—"

" _Mad scientist_ ," potongku tegas. "Tapi ingat, dari sekian banyak julukanmu, tidak ada satupun julukan 'monster', 'manusia tidak pernah tidur', atau 'titisan Gaara'."

"Ah, seingatku minggu depan keluar Blu-ray-nya. Hei, Luka, _preorder_ sekarang."

Luka, suatu program utama pengatur rumah ini— _like_ Jarvis—menyahut, "Maaf, Nona, _preorder_ sudah ditutup dari bulan lalu. Apakah Anda mau saya masuk ke data pemesanan mereka?"

"Dan aku akan menukar reputasiku demi sekeping Blu-ray," ucap Miku gondok. " _Good,_ Luka. Aku akan membuat asisten baru sekarang. Beri aku nama yang bagus, Kiyo."

"Maaf, Nona. Sebagai sesuatu yang selalu menemani Anda, saya mencoba menyesuaikan selera humor Anda."

Miku diam sejenak, meresapi kata-kata Luka. "Oke, kau memang produk sempurna."

Luka cukup bijak untuk memilih mingkem. Sekarang aku yang harus bicara dengan Miku. Program tanpa wujud fisik tidak mungkin bisa menyeret gadis _workholic_ ini untuk tidur seharian.

"Tidur, Miku."

"Mahakaryaku hampir jadi."

"Tidur."

Harusnya aku sudah cukup tegas untuk membuat orang lain menurut, tetapi Miku tidak mengindahkan. Pura-pura tidak mendengar, dia kembali mengotak-atik mesin.

Aku menghela napas. Susah sekali mengurusi gadis bebal ini.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar kau mau istirahat, Miku."

"Kau menyerah, Kiyo? Padahal kau sudah mengenalku sepuluh tahun."

"Tiga belas tahun," ralatku. "Dan selama itu aku belum menemukan cara agar kau mau tidur dengan cepat, Miku."

Miku tetap mengotak-atik mesinnya tanpa memandangku. "Mudah saja. Kau tahu itu apa. Membiarkanku bekerja sampai selesai dengan sabar."

"Itu cara klasik, dan kau tidak akan tidur dengan cepat," tukasku. "Ayolah. Ini demi kesehatanmu."

Miku tidak menjawab lagi. Dia berdiri, melangkah ke printilan-printilan yang berserakan di atas meja. Baru saja dia meraih kunci inggris, mendadak dia limbung. Aku refleks memanggil namanya dan tergopoh menghampiri.

" _I'm okay._ " Miku menyosorkan tangannya, mencegahku mendekat. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan sok-sok kuat."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Miku kembali bekerja, tanpa merasakan kekesalanku yang memuncak. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Padahal aku tidak meminta hal yang egois, tetapi Miku, jangankan pada orang lain, pada tubuhnya sendiri saja dia egois.

"Tidur kamu, pokoknya."

"Huwaa!" Miku menjerit saat aku membopong tubuhnya di bahuku. Aku bergegas membawanya keluar laboratorium. Memang hanya ini cara efektif untuk memaksanya istirahat. Untung saja secara fisik aku masih lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan, Kiyo! Hei!" Miku meronta-ronta, bahkan tak segan memukul-mukul punggungku. Untung saja kakinya tidak ikut menendang-nendang. Entah karena capek, atau karena dia tidak sebegitu teganya. Aku tidak mengindahkan seperti Miku yang tidak mengindahkanku. Aku memikirkan apa harus mengunci dia di kamar agar dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain tidur seharian, ya?

Bagi yang dari tadi berpikir aku cukup ambisius untuk menyuruh Miku tidur sampai terlihat seperti om-om mesum, tolong jangan. Anggap saja aku seperti ayah yang mengurusi putrinya yang bandel.

Luka mengawasiku. Banyak barang yang dirancang untuk melindungi Miku, apalagi di kamar pribadinya. Itu akan membantuku mengendalikan diri.

 _Bruk!_ Aku berhasil membawa Miku ke atas kasurnya tanpa ada luka-luka berarti—seperti dari medan perang saja. Miku yang terduduk memandangku cemberut. Aku menatapnya seraya melipat tangan.

"Tidur."

Miku membuang muka. "Tidak sebelum kuselesaikan mahakaryaku."

"Besok kau ada konferensi, 'kan? Apa kata media kalau melihat penampilanmu yang kurang tidur begini?"

Miku tetap membuang muka, tetapi aku tahu dia membenarkan kata-kataku. "Oke, baiklah," ketusnya seraya menyusup ke dalam selimut. "Aku tidur."

Akhirnya. Aku bisa bernapas lega. Aku menatap sejenak Miku yang tidur dalam posisi miring, membelakangiku. Kubetulkan selimutnya. Semoga dia benar-benar tidur.

Baiklah, langsung angkat kaki dari sini.

Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin di sini sedikit lebih lama. Tidak, jangan sampai aku macam-macam. Hanya saja, ada perasaan yang bercokol di hati. Perasaan _ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan._

Cinta? Ya benar, semacam itu.

"Miku …"

Kendalikan dirimu, Kiyoteru. Tidak sekarang. Kau terlalu sembrono. Lagipula, Miku tidak akan mau mendengar _penyataanku_.

Karena dia sendiri pernah bilang berkali-kali, dia tidak mau terlibat dalam perasaan irasional yang mengganggu kariernya.

Baiklah. Tak apa.

Cukuplah jadi teman masa kecil yang menjadi sahabat sejati hingga sekarang. Aku cinta dia, dia butuh aku. Aku tahu dengan sangat, dia tak ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu, saatnya pergi ke kantor. Suara langkah kakiku terdengar bergema, semoga tidak mengganggu tidur Miku. Ketika tiba di ambang pintu yang dibuka otomatis oleh Luka, mendadak terdengar suara serupa igauan.

"Kiyo …" Aku menoleh pada Miku yang bersua, yang tetap bergelung di dalam selimut. "Nanti malam datang lagi, ya. Ada _spaghetti_ yang belum sempat kumasak."

Kurespon dengan senyum tipis. Aku melangkah keluar kamar. Miku tak perlu mendengar jawabanku.

Karena dia tahu, aku pasti akan datang.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Maafkan kado ultahmu yang terlambat datang, Teh Fum. HBD lagi, btw~


End file.
